(Applicant's Abstract) The University of Washington Department of Biostatistics, with the collaboration of faculty from the Department of Medicine, Division of Cardiology, and the Department of Epidemiology, proposes to train biostatisticians for collaborative work in cardiovascular research. The grant would be the fourth renewal of a very successful training grant (73 percent of grantees with Ph.D. degrees compared to the Departmental average of 26 percent). The grant would support 7 predoctoral and one postdoctoral trainee. The Ph.D. training program consists of coursework in statistical theory; biostatistical. Theory and applications, biology electives (normal human physiology is suggested for trainees), and consulting experience. First and second year theory and a second year applied preliminary examinations must be passed at the Ph.D. level; a programming requirement must be satisfied; and a doctoral thesis must be completed. A biology oral examination is to be- satisfied in a cardiovascular area. Students are enrolled from mathematical, statistical and biological majors; entry criteria include two years of calculus, linear algebra and probability. Although prospective students with biology majors may be admitted provisionally if they have not satisfied all of the mathematical requirements. Many of the trainees in addition -to training grant support spend time as research assistants on one of the ongoing research projects of the department faculty including the Cardiovascular Health Study Morbidity and Mortality Follow-up: Coordinating Center (CHS), Antiarrhythmics versus Implantable Defibrillators (AVID), Early Access to Defibrillation for Victims Cardiac Arrest (OHH CA) (PAD), and the Multi-Ethnic Study of Atherosclerosis (MESA).